The Psycho king In The New World
by deadpsycho97
Summary: a man who can never smile dies on his world and is reborn in the pony world where he might find true peace...and something more. life can truly change from before.
1. intro

Note: I've made improvements starting with this intro enjoy….again

_**Our world has changed forever.**_

In the year 2250, after the capitol massacre the U.S. ordered for a new rule of government. One that didn't believe in morale equality for terrorists and criminals. One that only gives rights to citizens of that one government. One that believes in a worldwide peace through unity under one single government. So on January 24, 2251 the United States of America became the United Federations of America . the new country then ordered for all other nations to unite under the Federations with a promise of peace and equality. By the end of the year almost all of the power nations had sided with the Federations along with several smaller Country's. All except three; Mexico, China, and Siberia. Because of its location Mexico was the federations prime target. Mexico believed that if all the country's were ruled by one single ruler, their would be no true freedom. After many months of debate it was decided that the three country's would be dealt with severely. Silently they planed for an attack on Siberia but continued debate with china. But what was not expected was Mexico sending its military to aid Siberia. For 2 years a silent war raged on in Siberia and china was still refusing the federations offer. Propaganda spread all across the Federations saying that Mexico and Siberia had been staging attacks on several outposts belonging to the U.F. so several other Federations believing that sent additional support to the U.F. but Mexico still kept fighting on. The Federation had enough, on March 15, 2253 after the last strike on Siberia, the U.F. dropped nuclear bombs on Mexico killing millions of innocent lives. Without the aid of Mexico or Siberia, China had given up and united under the Federation. For over half a century the remains of Mexico had been picked through by treasure hunters looking for the lost fortune of Mexico. One hunter found planes for a secret weapon in an abandon ruin. In the documents laid out the planes for a new form of soldier, one that kills with no regret or remorse, one able to kill 30 men in 5 minutes with a single blade. These planes also contained data and information on how to locate and improve these soldiers. They where called…..Psychos. on the new decade, project claymore had been initiated. Science facility's had been built to house and experiment with psychos of different races. Sadly the majority of psychos came from the remains of mexico that weren't so heavly irradiated. Mothers Fathers and children were taken from their homes and villages and forced into these facility's to be experimented on and forced to kill each other for sport. On 2358, after a raiding of a village the facility number: 345 received an infant Hispanic who when first tested with a new cocktail that killed several other psychos, survived with above average results. He was the first psycho who survived the mutation. His blood type was a new unknown type that was dubbed type: mx. By the time he was three, the mutation made his bones into pure tungsten, gave him abnormal strength and speed, made his skin incredibly resistant to damage, and covered his internal organs with a protective unknown material and changed his eyes dramatically. On one guard who pushed him down, his eyes changed and burned the guard from the inside. When he turned 5 project: halberd was initiated. For five years he was injected with different viruses' and mutagens to improve his resistances and trained hard under terrible conditions. He was taught to show no pain, no emotion, no disobedience. When he turned 10, he was sent in the frozen tundra to survive for a year. When he returned, he was scarred, beaten, bruised, and finally ready to serve under the Federation. 10 years of his life was spent fighting, killing and destroying everything for the Federation, he had killed so many that he was given the name killer. On the year 2377 killer went missing-in-action for 2 months. When they found him he had a new scar on his face, a large smiling scar that was stitched on him. He started showing emotion and started rebelling against what the federation made him do. When he found out what happened to his true home and family, he killed every guard and scientist at the facility and released all the psychos and started a riot against a federation city nearby. From then on the psychos refered to him as the king of psychos. On the year 2380, the king befriended a Siberian and Chinese psychos and together formed the army of psychos. They attacked every facility freeing every psycho in captivity. on June 16, 2380 he planned an attack on the U.F.S. Agusta that would mark the beginning of the third world war. What they didn't know was that they would be heading strait for the triangle that held a doorway to a new world. A world that existed separately away from ours where the violence of our world never existed. a world where killer may find true peace and …..something more.

Note: ponys don't come till after chapter one. please review and wait.


	2. Chapter 1 the super carrier

Note: improved…..i think\

1 hour ago-

Octavio was sitting inside a submarine next to Daniel. It was cramped and hot and a lot of the men were sweeting profuriously. Him and Daniel were at the window having a conversation about the attack. "I think you should reconsider" Daniel said in his Russian accent "there are over 500,000 soldiers on that thing and I don't think we have a chance". Octavio assured him that they are going to win this "don't worry man, we'll win the battle after all, were psychos, do you know how hard it is to kill us". Daniel still had a worried expression on his face " I just have a bad feeling about this place were going to" he said in his language "Bermudskiĭ tryeugolʹnik". Octavio turned to him with a confused look on his face "what?". "the Bermuda triangle" a siren went off and the captin of the sub spoke "were almost to the u.f." Daniel and Octavio stood up from their seats and octavio spoke to the rest of his men. "I know a lot of you are probably scared about this mission but remember that we are psychos, we were bred to kill, we were made tough and strong so I want all of you to come back on this sub by my side COVERD..IN THEIR BLOOD!" all the psychos on the sub cheered and got pumped up by his speech now they were ready to fight.

Tom was with the captain of the sub when Octavio gave his speech "do you think they're truly ready to fight that many" the captain looked up from his seat "I don't know." Tom looked down at all the psychos sharpening their blades and loading their guns. "with any luck he's right" Octavio looked up at where tom was standing "hey Tom, smile it'll keep your spirit up" Tom grinned. The siren went off and the captain spoke" were here, get ready were resurfacing Daniel walked up to Octavio "are you sure about this?" Octavio just spoke the three words that assures any psycho "let bodies fall". Daniel Shrugged "maybe for once you'll smile…."

1 hour later-

As the cool breeze of the ocean air passed over them, the men and women of the Federations military elite stood tall and ready for their general to walk back up to the deck of the sea cruiser. In the distance they could see the super carrier Augusta's half on fire, deck cluttered with psychos surrounding a platform where the king of psychos and his two generals stood and raised the blades.

Octavio stood on the stage, his arm raised with his machete in his hand along with his two Generals, Daniel and Tom, watched the crowed of psychos cheering and relishing the victory. The Federations army was no match for the 500 psychos that stormed the super carrier of 500,000 Federation marines. He gave his victory speech he had been waiting to use "Today we struck back at the cruel Federations army and showed them that we are strong and that we will NEVER go back to being their pets!..."

In the distance, the general looked at his soldiers and gave the order "Men I want you to look at the deck of augusta" the elite stood with their' Barret M80s in their hands and silently locked their sights on the king . "The tall, medium build, Hispanic in his mid 20s whose covered in the blood of your brothers and sisters in arms Should be your target. The order has been given, its time to bring the king down" the elite loaded armour piercing explosive rounds and aimed for the chest.

"No matter how many we lose we will never forget that our fathers and mothers are watching us and as long as we fight for the freedom of all our home lands we will NEVER FAIL!" With That statement the 50 psychos cheered the name king of psychos. Even though they had lost a lot of men and women, it still feels good that they can finally be declared free and finally wage the war that brings the Federation down. Octavio watched the snipers Tom positioned on the balcony's, he started noticing a few of them were on the ground. He shrugged it off thinking they were just resting from the long day. He started walking to the steps when all of sudden he felt a three strong force's hit him in the chest and make him fall back.

"THE KINGS DOWN, I REPEAT THE KING IS DOWN ALL FORCES ATTACK THAT CARRIER!"

Daniel rushed to Octavio's side and knelt down next to him "Octavio, are you alright" Octavio sat up "yea I'm alright I jus-" before he could finish his sentence he felt a burning pain inside his chest "GAHH!-the hell was that". He felt inside his jacket, pulled his hands out and saw blood on his fingers. "armour piercing explosive rounds"

From out of nowhere, 30 Federation heavy gunships were racing towards the carrier. Octavio yelled to Tom "Tom, get the rest of the men off this ship and do it fast!" Tom nodded in agreement. Octavio stood back up and picked up his machete "Daniel I'm gonna need you to get them on land safely" Daniel nodded and ran on to a jet ski.

"Tavo what exactly are you going to do"

"el rey va a hacer alguna muerte" Tom knew what Octavio means which worried him. "well it was an honor serving with you" Octavio looked back at Tom "you'll see me again." and with that Tom grabbed a rifle and jumped on the boat and took off. Octavio walked at the far edge of the deck and yelled "AQUI VENGO TRIANGULO". He reached for his revolver pulled it out aimed for a gunship but before he could pull the trigger, he suddenly fell to his knees and his mouth was coughing out blood. And a thought went to his head *wait…..how am I already dead*.

"good work soldier, that last shot should put him down for good this time" the soldier was being congradulated when suddenly the waters started getting violent. Then something amazing happened.

From the cruiser, the elite stared in awe at the giant white hole that was opening up in front of the carrier. The general just smiled and said "it looks like the seas gonna finish our job". Their jaws dropped completely as the whole super carrier was lifted off the sea and nosedived into the giant hole. The captain of the ship came up from below and pulled out a map and pointed at where they were. The officer's eyes went wide "the Bermuda" he ordered all his men and the gunships to go back to base immediately .

Octavio opened his eyes and stared in amazement at what was happening around him. Parts of the carrier were being dissolved and evaporating and he was freefalling down a large bright hole. He noticed from the left corner of his eye his hand was glowing bright. Before he could react his whole body was starting to glow and a spectrum of colors started surrounding him. He thought to himself "so_**this**_ is what crossing overs like…..kinda pretty". Another thought went to his head "hope hells just as pretty"

**Equestria-**

Rainbow Dash was flying around the outskirts of town to enjoy the bright warm day. She flew fast around and through the clouds and did a perfect turn-around. "feels good to fly around during this time of the year" she landed on a cloud and was about ready to fall asleep when a sudden change in the temperature woke her up. "brrrrrr-when did it get so cold?" the cold was replaced by strong winds that almost knocked the Pegasus off the cloud. "what's Happening!" the winds got stronger then all of a sudden it stopped. Rainbow Dash was relieved when the strong winds stopped. "glad that's over." She was about to fly off when a bright colorful light shined in the sky. She stared at the hole that was opening where the light was shining and watch something fall out from it and then the light disappeared. She watched the thing fall and disappear behind the trees. Right when she was about to take off after it, an earthquake occurred and knocked some trees down. She thought to herself *what caused that*

Octavio woke up several minutes later on his back in the middle of a crater. His back ached but he stared up at the bright blue sky and fluffy clouds and the nice weather and said to himself "now I know this is'nt hell." He tried getting back up but stumbled back down for some reason. He rubbed his eyes with his hooves, but then his eyes went wide at the sudden realization. "wait I don't have hooves" looked at the rest of his feet which were now grayish blue hooves. Immediately he panicked and ran stumbling at the closet water puddle and saw in his reflection a grayish blue pony with a long black mane, black colored eyes, and his large smiling scar across his mouth. He turned his head to look at the rest of his grayish blue body and noticed that on his flank he had a mark of his beloved machete xico covered in blood. "Alright no need to panic I'm just dreaming….in a few minutes I'll wake up" he was telling himself this until he saw something flying right for him. Before he could move out of the way a bright blue flash crashed right into him but it fell right back. He was surprised at what he saw before him, a bright blue Pony with a rainbow colored main and tail and….wings.

Rainbow Dash was waking up from the hit and almost screamed at who was staring at her. She was more focused on the giant creepy smile he had on his face. Her head started aching "OWW!" Octavio was surprised at what this thing did. It talked. He waited for it to say something else. "hey are you going to help me up or what." Octavio jumped at this and he responded "you can talk?"

"well yea I can talk now are you going to help me up, my head hurts"

"Uuuhhh sure"

Octavio helped her up "sorry about that uh whats your name?". "My name is Rainbow Dash" she flew up into the air but quickly fell back down "OWW!-did I hit a wall or something?"

"UH no you hit me"

She looked at him with a confused expression "sooo whats your name"

"Ocatavio"

Note: I lied it happened on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 the book

Note: my man pride kept me from doing this but I put it away for now.

Twilight was in her home reorganizing her books after a short earthquake passed by and knocked everything down. She was starting to wonder where the quake occurred but was too busy to be worrying about it. She was half way done when noticed a book, hidden behind the self. She wondered how it got there. When her magic made contact with the book however, her mind flashed an image so horrendous and grotesque, she yelped and fainted.

She awoke several minutes later in a daze. She didn't remember why she was on the floor or why all the books were scattered across the floor. Her assistant Spike had walked in to the room and saw her laying on the floor. He helped her up and quickly noticed the confused expression on her face. "spike, why are all the books on the floor?and why am I on the floor?" spike just stared at her in confusion and noticed she was serious. "uh don't you remember the earthquake and all the books falling down?" she shrugged "I don't remember any earthquake or-" before she could finish her sentence she noticed a book lying next to where she was. It took her a moment to remember what book this was, when all of a sudden all that had happened came racing back to her, which made her shriek and fall back. Spike ran to her side "what happened Twilight!" her face had the look of fear and cold sweet ran down her face. "Spike….have you ever seen that book?" she pointed to the book and spike went over to pick it up off the floor. "no?" she motioned him to give it to her. When spike handed her the book, Twilight was surprised when nothing happened. She examined the book to see who the author was and was even more stunned when she found nothing it except the title. "**The two on opposite roads,** How come I've never come across this book before?" spike was reorganizing some books in the other room to notice her. Twilight was examining the cover of the large stallion who was as tall as the princess, and what looked like a timberwolf but completely covered in fur instead of wood. She was a little on edge before she opened it to the first page of the book and read outloud the single sentence on it. "_when there is a killer, there is a savior, you decide who you are_". Twilight started wondering what the sentence meant, and why she's never heard of this book?

She turned the page and it was titled "_**The Stallion who fell from the gates**_". She started reading the passage "_Beware the stallion of grayish blue who shall fall from the rainbow gates in the sky. When he falls, the ground will tremble at the impact. He is a giant among ponies, his bones are constructed of the hardest metal unknown to our kind. His eyes are colorless and black as coal but change at his command and will incinerate anything in his sight. His mane is black like his eyes and he carries the cutie mark of a blood stand blade. His face and body are covered with the scars of many battles won. His face shows the accursed smiling scar which forces him to never smile for if he does…no one will survive."_

Twilight shuddered at the thought of who this stallion was but reassured herself that something like this could never exist. And even if there was something like this, he would be no match against the princesses or the Elements of harmony. She closed the book and decided to continue reading it when she was done reorganizing her books.

* * *

><p>"hey, you have the same name as a friend of mine"<p>

"oh really" Octavio said. "well ill have to meet her one day"

Octavio had figured out how to walk like a pony and was trotting alongside Rainbow Dash. he was still confused at where he was exactly so he asked if there was any towns nearby. "yea, ponyville, wanna head there?" octavio nodded in agreement and they continued trotting down the trail. As they were walking (well Rainbow's case flying) down the trail in the distance they could see a farm and Rainbow Dash automatically recognized it "that's Sweet Apple acres, that's where we get our apples and it's where my friend AppleJack lives and work's." octavio was alittle nervous cause he remembered the last time he was on a farm.

"wanna race?" octavio noticed Rainbow Dash was all ready to race but octavio just trotted along "nah you go on ahead I'll catch up" Rainbow Dash started noticing that Octavio hasn't smiled since the moment they met "hey would it kill ya to lightin up abit." She quickly flew off over to the farm. Octavio under his breath said "I wish I could"

Applejack was bucking the last apple tree. The earthquake made her job much easier by knocking the apples off most off the trees. She was starting to wonder where the quake came from but quickly shrugged it off when she saw her friend Rainbow Dash flying for the farm. "HEY AJ!" Dash landed in front of AppleJack "howdy Dash". AppleJack took notice of the large pony that was following her "Is that a friend of yours Dash?" Rainbow Dash turned her head saw Octavio was still Behind. "Oh yeah, he's a new pony here" AppleJack smiled "a new pony" AppleJack smiled "well now, a new friend in our little town will always be welcomed" she was already starting to walk over to where he was until she felt a cold chill going down her spine and started feeling abit scared when octavio walked up. She was a little on edge when she saw that Octavio was really tall, more muscular, and had a large smile that was stitched on his face, along with other scars all over his body. "hey your AppleJack right, im octavio, nice to meet you."

ApppleJack shrugged it off and tried to act confident "well nice ta meet ya too." Octavio noticed that when he shook her hoof it was shaking abit and that her gaze was focused on his mouth and away from his eyes. "hey, you wanna come ta town with us Octavio?" Octavio nodded in agreement and the three of them where headed to ponyville. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks and AppleJack whispered to her "so where did you find him?"

"well I found him in a hole just talking to himself before I crashed into him"

"well didn't ya feel somethin when you met him?"

Rainbow Dash tried remembering what she felt "I don't know I flew right into him" ApppleJack had a confused look on her face "wait, why would you fly into him"

"well I was flying to see where the earthquake came from and then I crashed into a wall or something" AppleJack looked more confused "wait I thought you said you flew into him?" Rainbow Dash was rubbing her head and wincing a bit "well yea he's the brick wall" AppleJack stared at Rainbow then Octavio then Rainbow again "and how is he a wall?" rainbow replied " well I don't know he just felt like a wall" Octavio could hear them whispering to each other about him but pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Rarity were leaving the spa when they spotted they're friends AppleJack ,Rainbow Dash and a tall pony walking with them. Rarity gasped "a new pony, well im sure Pinkie Pie is going to throw him a party soon as she meets the dear." Fluttershy had a nervous look on her face "I hope he's nice?" Rarity motioned for them to come over "I wonder if he's a sophisticated pony" As their friends approached however they got a cold chill and the feeling of fear. Then they saw Octavio. Rarity's jaw dropped at the sight of all those scars on him and the big creepy smile on his face and Fluttershy just cowered in fear. AppleJack came first "hey Fluttershy and Rarity we'd like ya'll to meet our new friend."<p>

Note: is getting harder but I will get this story done.


	4. Chapter 3 shy meeting

Note: well….here we go.

"well um its nice to meet you uh….Octavio" Octavio noticed the same expression AppleJack had on the one called Rarity's face with a hint of disgust. "well nice to meet ya Rarity" Octavio took noticed that none of them had once tried to harm him even though he knew they were afraid of him. But they still treated him like anyone else which confused him. He noticed that something was shaking right behind her. Rarity quickly let go of her fear and decided to introduce Fluttershy to him. "oh-this my good friend Fluttershy."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy felt complete fear when the giant pony came. She knew that it wasn't nice to judge someone on the outside but still she felt a fear beyond anything she ever felt before. When Rarity introduced her, she thought that she was just overreacting until she looked up at him. Cold sweat ran down her face as she stared at the smiling, colorless eyed, beast. It was the worse feeling she had ever felt before and h "stare" kicked in when she gazed into his ash-colored eyes. She made the wrong move and fell silent.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavio stared at Fluttershy for a short time. He had never seen anyone like her before in his world and felt vaguely interested. Her face expressed terror so he tried taking it slowly. "uuhhh hi.." she responded with a sort of squeak which for some reason he found cute. He slowly took one step forward but she lifted herself off the ground and before Octavio could say something she dashed off at top speed screaming all the way. Before she flew off, Octavio's eyes met hers for half a second and in that moment gave him a strange feeling he never felt before. It felt warm.<p>

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, she was already at her cottage. She was panting fast and sweating profuriously. This was the first time her stare didn't work. Above all else it was the first time her stare actually opened a door into someones soul. What she saw in those eyes was hateful anger and acts of pure violence. She also saw some kind off smiling monster with demonic glowing eyes. By this time she was holding her bunny Angel and was still trembling as she recalled everything she saw. But….she remembered looking deeper into his soul and found some small bit of sadness. She saw a lonely young grayish blue colt in a cage…crying. A single tear dropped from her face. She stopped shaking and suddenly felt guilty and sad. "who is he?"<p>

* * *

><p>Octavio was still confused about what just happened. He was a little disheartened but didn't show it. When he turned around to ask the three ponies with him what just occurred they just stared at him with wide eyes. "she used her stare on you and ya didn't feel anything?" asked AppleJack. Octavio lifted one eyebrow and still felt confusion. "my goodness, sir you just gazed into the "stare" and felt nothing?" Octavio responded "no." the three of them exchanged looks. Rainbow Dash flew right up to him " are you made of steel or something?" Octavio responded "nope…tungsten, harder than steel" the ponies looked confused and went quite before Applejack spoke "well I gotta head back to the farm and buck the last apples down so ill be seein ya Tavo" AppleJack galloped off to the the farm. "I'm gonna go see whats up with Fluttershy so…..see ya!" Rainbow dashed off in the direction Fluttershy flew in. Octavio was still a little confused "….now what?" Rarity was walking down the path Rainbow Dash took. "well you could always see the town and enjoy what our home long." She galloped off. Now Octavio was all alone at where ever he was. "maybe I should do what she said…." Octavio turned and in the direction for the town square.<p>

* * *

><p>Note: im doing these in the middle of the night so if they don't look good then its because im starting to sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 the village

Note: Im aware of the relation between the two guys and and the rock. Ill get to that at some point.

* * *

><p>Twilight was just about down with the books. She was pondering what the image she saw was, but couldn't remember a thing. She was wondering if the princess had ever heard of the book before realizing that she was sitting on the floor. She didn't know why she was on the floor but decided to use the opportunity to continue reading the book. She chose not to use her magic on the book out of fear and picked it up in her mouth.<p>

She opened the book from the page she read and began reading: _"In his world, he is a king among beasts of his kind. He is the last of his family line. He never found love in his world. he holds the strength of a ten ursa majors and is resistant to extreme cold, heat, and pain. He cannot be stopped with disease, he fights with complete fury. He is feared by many in his world. the only thing that can stop him is a being with ultimate power but that only exists in his world. when he comes to our world…never try to fight him for he will slay us all."_

Twilight was unsure why but whoever this pony is or was must be a terrible cruel pony. "oh my" she said. She was considering sending a report to the princess to warn her, but she reassured herself again that this thing does not exist, so there was nothing to be afraid of. She turned the page and read out loud the single sentence on it: "_until light fades from our hearts, let us know that there is always a chance, when the world falls, let us know that he will save us from death."_

" Huh, I wander what this means?" Twilight was wondering what this meant for a moment. When she turned the page however, it was blank. She continued turning the pages all the way to the end. "blank" she could not understand the nature of this book at all. She closed the book and started thinking about what the sentence meant.

* * *

><p>Octavio was walking down the road of the town. He'd been wandering around the town for a couple minutes, it had never occurred to him how wonderful it was. He had seen a lot during his time in captivity, but this place was completely different from anywhere he was sent. It was colorful, peaceful, and happiness could be felt from all over. He could see all the ponies walking around talking, laughing, playing, and a few singing. If he could, he would smile. He looked up to the sky and stared at the clouds and pegasai flying to and fro. All the while he felt that their where naïve "they don't know how lucky they are." he remembered how terrible his world was and compared it to this world. He could not. silently he thanked whoever killed him<em>. *Should have killed me years ago<em> he thought. He wondered about the town, noticing that not a single pony had yelled at him. Or cursed him, or threw rocks at him, or stared down at him. They didn't do anything, except the ones that got to close. They felt a cold sensation run down their spines and ran off at the sight of him. But it was nothing new to him, he was used to it.

He shortly passed what looked like a school. He was trotting along the fence studying the small one-building school house. It looked almost like one his Great-Grandfather described in a letter. He was watching all the children or as they would call them, little filly's, playing around, and laughing. They were too innocent and carefree, he just wished the orphan's in his world had this kind of life instead of the one he had. He was about ready to leave when he heard slightly familiar voice's from the school that made him stop. "So, cutie mark crusaders, what are we gonna do today?" the voices of the three girls made him twist his head to see three filly's discussing their plans for the day. " we should try skydiving, I heard it's a lot of fun" said the orange Pegasus." How bout somthin a little less dangerous." The yellow filly replied. "how about painting house's?" said the white unicorn." no, we already did that." answered the yellow one.

Octavio was still watching them with curiosity at what they would come up with. The three filly's had thought hard about what they could do. The white filly broke the silence "hey, what about something that has to do with the earthquake that passed?" all three of them smiled about the idea. "yeah, I heard that it started from the border of the town we could investigate it." Said the orange filly. The yellow filly smiled joyfully with the idea " oh my gosh, we could be cutie mark crusader earthquake investigators!" all three of them cheered their name loudly " CUTIE MARK CRUSADER EARTHQUAKE INVESTIGATORS, yay!"

At this point Octavio( still wishing he could smile)was watching the display of innocence shown here he'd only seen this once in his life though that didn't end well. He suddenly felt sorrow by the thought and dropped a single tear, but to his own amazement a completely different response came out.

All the filly's at the school including the cutie mark crusader's, were shaken by the short, quick, extremely loud, cackling maniac-like laugh that lasted for about a second but shook them to their very souls. "_ AY QUE ME CHINGAN_." Octavio blurted before shaking his head and biting his tongue hard, then running off before being noticed.

"w-what was that?" Sweetie Bell said "i-I don't know" answered Scootaloo. They clung to each other for about ten seconds before heading off to the edge of town.

* * *

><p>Octavio was about a quarter mile way from the school, still freaking out about the laugh that came out of nowhere. "the hell was that, that's never happened before." Before octavio said anymore, a thought and grumbling feeling it hit him "when was the last time I ate?….thats right, 2 weeks ago" he decided to ignore the laugh and began walking to where ever there was a place to eat. He kept walking until he noticed something flying in the sky.<p>

From his distance he could see a gray, blonde-mane Pegasus flying around without paying attention to what was in front of her and crashed into a tree. She flew out of the tree just to crash into the side of a building. She recovered but flew through another tree, spin, and crashed right in front of him. "hey, you alright?" he asked helping the dizzy Pegasus up. "yep, I'm ok!" said the Pegasus like nothing happened. He was thrown off by the fact that one eye looked up and the other looked down. "hi, my name's …uuhh…Ditzy Doo!" the cross-eyed mare said with a joyful look."uuhhh my name's octavio, it's nice to meet you" octavio said still a bit confused as to how the pony can fly around cross-eyed. Octavio remembered what he was supposed to be looking for and asked if there was a place to eat? "well, if you're hungry, head over to sugar cube corner, it's the best bakery in town!" she pointed to a house that resembled a gingerbread house. "me and my little muffin go their every few weeks, they make the best blue berry muffins." Wait is she a mother he thought as he watched her fly up "see ya later tavo!" with that she flew off awkwardly still staring back at him. "see ya Ditzy" he yelled at the distant Pegasus who was waving and crashed into a tree.

Octavio was slightly mixed up at the thought of Ditzy Doo being a mother "well atleast she loves and cares about her" he said to himself. In his world, he'd only seen a mother once and that was about it. in one of his great-grandfather's letters he described the look of a mother. How even the ones that don't look like it are the best mothers a child could ever ask for. To him as long as she didn't have to go through the painful cycle of orphanage and actually had a mother, the child was okay.

* * *

><p>Note: can someone atleast show me that their paying attention to this please. It's hard enough to right this as it is but it's even harder when no ones actually reading this.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 the muffin

Note: thank you for the reviews! atleast now I have no regrets about the resolution in mexico. Tell me if theirs a problem with the story so I can correct it. Namely cause I am very terrible at detail. I smile and its not completely psychopathic. Oh and positive feedback guy…..sort of.

* * *

><p>The CDC were walking down the road that led to the edge of town. They avoided the short cut that cut through the everfree forest and took the long way. On the way there, they noticed bits of rocks scattered all over as they neared the border. They kept walking and noticed a few trees were unbalanced or leaning, then they saw trees either on the ground or ripped in half by a rock as they continued on. "wonder what happened here?" said Applebloom, in the distance they could see a large dirt mound that spread wide around something. "hey, what's that?" Asked Sweetie Bell pointing at the dirt mound. "Let's go check it out" said Scootalo, the other two agreed. When they reached the bottom they heard giggling coming from behind the mound. They began climbing the mound. When they reached the top, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened at the sight of the enormous crater!<p>

The crater was as huge as a mountain and deeper than the lakes. "THIS THING IS HUGE!" Scootalo exclaimed and the other two were speechless at the sight of the giant crater. It looked like a meteor crashed here Thought Applebloom as she was lowering herself down the crater followed by the others. " how come no pony else saw this!" exclaimed Applebloom as she neared the bottom "come on girls lets be the first ones ta reach the bottom." When they reach the bottom they heard the giggling again they wondered what it was though it sounded familiar. As they walked nervously they could hear it getting closer and closer. The crater was so large it was hard to point out any figures in the distance. When the giggling stopped the girls got really nervous. They trembled at the silence and held on to each other. "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea coming here?" said Sweetie Bell as they clung to each other. Before any of them could say another word, they felt heavy breathing down the backs of their necks. When they turned around to meet whoever it was behind them, the moment went by faster than sound. The CutiemarkCrusaders screamed louder then they had ever screamed before and all three of them fainted.

* * *

><p>Octavio was walking up to the bakery when he realized something. He was broke. He was used to making his own food or scavenging it in the old city's and rarely ever ate, but for some reason he felt starved. Suddenly he heard the rustling of garbage cans in an alley way near him. when he walked through the alley he saw no one. He looked around but no one was insight. The only thing that stood out was a sack with a note on it just laying on the floor. When he picked up the note it read<em>: "use these for whatever purposes you need but know that's all you'll get until you find a job in this world. Also when you're done head over to the town library and have a look around, theres one book with something you need in it.- octavio"<em>

"wait I never wrote this note?" he wondered if someone else knew? He felt the bag than opened it. Inside were gold coins. These must be currency here thought Octavio as he pondered who it belonged to or how anyone knew that he was broke. For now he thought I might as well use this. He put the note in the sack and trotted over to Sugar cube corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were in their bakery attending to their kids when they heard the door bells ring. "BE right there." answered Mrs. Cake as she headed for the counter. Before she could reach it however, she felt a cold chill rundown her spine and the feeling of terror. She froze, looked back at her family and she didn't know why but she smiled and thanked however silently for her life. She shook her head, and walked over to meet the costumer. When she got there she was dumbstruck at the new pony that towered over her and creepily smiled at her.

Octavio was going to ask her for something to eat but was distracted by the look on her face, so he thought for a minute. "uhh can I help you dear?" she asked, her gaze still concentrated on his mouth. He didn't know what exactly to say so he thought about what Ditzy Doo said " uh I'll have a blue berry muffin?" he asked feeling a bit nervous. "Right away dearie." She said going back into the kitchen trembling all the way. Now this time he was really confused. He knew that she was terrified yet she still was polite, in his world no one was ever this polite, as soon as they saw him they would usually throw things at him till he left. He was mixed up in this new world he didn't know how it worked or why the inhabitant's were so nice. Maybe it was because they never knew the meaning of violence he thought.

"Who was it honey bun?"

"Oh it was a new costumer, he ordered a blueberry muffin." She said with a frightened tone which Mr. Cake noticed "is everything alright?" he said as he went for a muffin. She shook her head "oh it's nothing" she said, he didn't believe her, he could see something was bothering her. "are you sure everything's alright honey bun?" he said with a worried expression. She frowned and told him everything that happened. The cold chill, the terror, the appreciation for her life and the smiling grayish blue giant waiting at the counter. "that's crazy" he said as he started trotting over to the counter as his wife stared at what will happen " I'll give him a welcoming-" before he could finish his sentence the cold chill his wife had described set in, than the terror, than the a appreciation. She was right along. "I'm sorry I doubted you sugar plum." He said with an apologetic expression "it's alright dear" she replied, they smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly they both had a realization and gasped "where are the babies?"

Octavio was standing by the door and wondered how different this world was to his. There were major differences like how every ones nice, every ponies happy and at peace, and how lucky they were to never know what true violence is like. But among these differences, there were still similarity's. Almost every single one of them- he's seen atleast once- ones that looked and acted exactly like someone from his world. His world was cruel and painful and the only ones with any actual heart were the psycho's and they were bred for killing and murdering without a single regret, especially him. When he thought all of this, one single thought emerged and it was the only difference between his world and this world…Fluttershy. Both of his lives he's seen the emotions of people by looking at their eyes. Whether it was the deep sadness of an orphan, the unending deep fear of his victims, the hateful eyes of rich bigots, the joys' of his generals at battles, the happiness of 100,000 psychos cheering, or the new mixed emotions on these ponies it was all the same, except hers. For the first time in his life he actually felt the emotions when he locked eyes with her, it was warm, warmer than any fire he's ever been in but instead of burning he felt peace and joy if only he could show it. Even though it was only for a short time, he would rather die with that feeling than live with anything else. She is the only thing he never knew.

As he was in deep thought, his silence was broken by light cooing from below him. He looked down and saw to his surprise an infant. A light yellow unicorn baby and she fit right on his large hoof. This was the first time for him seeing an actual baby because he'd never seen an actual infant before. Children were kept in a hidden location far enough away from the fighting but close enough for food and supplies to get there. As he was examining the child and watching it coo and gurgle with glee, another popped out from his mane on top of his head. This one was a whitish brown Pegasus and apparently had strong hooves as it pounded Octavio's head. They were both cute in a way that made him feel weird. They both cooed with joy when suddenly someone called for them "pond cake pumpkin cake." And the two foals ran off to their parents. Than in came a dark yellowish pony came out with a muffin.

"Here you go sir, a blueberry muffin." Said the pony who gave him the muffin. Octavio stared at the muffin which looked a whole lot better than anything he'd ever eaten and decided to ask him something "hey whats your name?" he asked. "uh call me Mr. cake" he replied "say, are you new here?" octavio nodded "so you already met my wife?" Mr. cake said. Octavio nodded again. Mr. Cake suddenly realized he did'nt get paid "that'll be four bits." He said. Octavio felt inside the sack and pulled out four coins. "thank you sir have a nice day" Octavio left with the muffin in his mouth. As he was walking down the street his tong licked the top of the muffin, it left a sweet taste in his mouth. He decided to take a bite out of it and in that moment tasted the greatest thing ever and finished the whole thing. That was second best thing that could happen to me he thought.

* * *

><p>Note: sorry it took so long I had writers block multiple times and I can only do this at night with music and please correct me on colors because I cant describe them that well. I wish I can wright more but im starting to feel tired.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 the map

Note: I cant believe it took me two and a half months just to get to chapter 7…..i am too slow .

* * *

><p><em>As the world falls apart,<em>_the beast shall rise again._

_He'l send your souls to hell_

_He'l send your heads to the skys _

_The devils smile is the last you see Our beast god will not sleep _

_It will be nice to die instead of living with those eyes _

_Sonrisa muerte shall lead us back to hell _

_But dead smiles is his true name _

_Take it to your heart then rip it out _

_or he'l do it for you. _

* * *

><p>AppleBloom awoke in a cold sweat, painting heavily. She found both of her friends asleep next to her, she then took notice to her surroundings and couldn't understand how they got there? She suddenly felt tears rolling down her face. Confused she tried waking up her sleeping friends, aslo feeling a bit groggy. "come on girls wake up" she nudged them until she felt the cold rush and fear. Her eyes widened, she sweat fast, she breathed furiously, then…the song played in her head again.<p>

"sonrisa muerte." With that, all that had happened came back in a flash. The earthquake, the laugh, the reason for being at the crater, the giggling and the nightmarish smile was the last thing she remembered. Her friends had awoken while she was hearing the song in her head. She shook her head until she got the expression of fear off her face. She didn't want her friends to know "hey AppleBloom what are you doing?" Scootalo yawned. AppleBloom was about to answer when she was cut off by the same giggling.

They straightened up faster than when they fainted the memories came back yet they had no clue what was it they saw yet they remember the giggling. They were terrified and prepared to run but were cut off by the giant sides of the crater so they waited for it to come. Suddenly….

"HI!"

The crusaders screamed before cowering in fear. Then looking up, they were relieved when it was just Pinkie Pie. "What are you three doing down here, ouu are you here to enjoy the hole too?" they stared at their pink friend in confusion. Why would anyone want to play around in a hole this size? Yet she was rolling and jumping around like it was a giant soft bed. "uh pinkie how can ya like this giant hole it's too dark and deep?" Applebloom pointed to everything surrounding them. "not to mention really scary" added Sweetie bell. Pinkie Pie just answered "well it just feels like a giant fluffy cloud and it makes me feel all special inside like a chocolate fudge cake!" she kept bouncing around playfully and the girls just kept getting more and more confused. Scootalo Broke the silence "she's just being Pinkie Pie" and the other two agreed.

They started wondering what could have made a hole this size while at the same time thinking it might get them their cutie marks "maybe a meteor?" Applebloom asked " if a meteor had crashed here ponies would have already seen it." Scootalo replied "then what else could make a hole this big?" asked Sweetie Bell "maybe a pony?" Pinkie Pie randomly added out of nowhere. "how can a pony do this" said AppleBloom "well I saw one right land right here." She said pointing at a spot that almost looked like a pony. From the shape they could tell it was big "wait howd you know it was a pony?" asked AppleBloom. Pinkie Pie smiled "well while I was walking to a place where Rainbow Dash was, the air started going really really fast to where I was going" as she went on she twirled and laughed "everything was going so fast that I had to hold onto a tree, it was getting really scary, than the wind stopped…." She stopped dancing and suddenly looked at the sky "when I thought everything was over, a loud boom went off and an amazing giant hole was in the sky, it was colorful and pretty then I saw something fall from it" when she said this she jumped into the air and landed on her back giggling "it was falling superfast and when I saw that it was a pony I wanted to go over there and say hi" the CDC knew what she meant "only I couldn't because the ground started shaking and this big gust of air made me go flying away so I never got to see who it was." The girls thought hard about how it was and then they remembered the laugh and AppleBloom remembered that she saw a black tail before it disappeared "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH maybe he's still here in ponyville, I cant wait to throw a welcome party!"with that the four climbed back up the sides and headed for ponyville. AppleBloom still had that terrible song going in her head "who's sonrisa muerte?"

* * *

><p>Octavio was walking down the road to the library, after asking directions from a nervous pony. When he got there he stared at it with interest " howed they get a tree that size to be a library?…. then again how is there unicorns and Pegasus who talk and acted like people…I don't know?" after saying that he walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

Twilight was still searching for anything about a giant grayish blue stallion in all her books and could never find anything. Even though she thought that it wasn't real she still had to look in case it was. "I find a book lying in the middle of a mess with no author and only three pages written and still nothing about it or the stallion exist anywhere in any book!" as she was about to give up, a sudden cold rush and fear came over her then she heard knocking from her front door "coming." she said. Right before opening the door she felt like something was about to happen, something bad. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door. When she opened it to greet the pony, her eyes widened at the giant pony in front of her.* just like the book said* she thought. Her fears were coming to life as the giant king of beasts stood right in front of her and then he said something "hello, my names Octavio."

Now this surprised him. As soon as he greeted her, she yelped and slammed the door in his face. She was the first one to actually react like anyone in his world would, for once it didn't confuse him. As he was about ready to leave, the door opened and the same pony who yelped peered out of her door looking all sheepish. "please come in"

* * *

><p>She didn't understand why but when she slamed the door she suddenly felt anxious and nervous like it was a mistake to close the door.<p>

* * *

><p>When he walked in, he was an exact match of the thing in the book. He was grayish blue, had a black mane and tail, was as tall( or even taller than the princesses) as the book said, had the giant smilling scar that reached to the lower part of his eyes which had no color only blackness, had those smaller yet still visible scars all over his body, and had a cutie mark of a large blood stained knife. That was all she could confirm so she assured her self that it could just be coincidence. Yet she still had to be sure that it was. As she was thinking of a question to ask him, she observed him looking at her map of Equestria.<p>

As Octavio study the map he noticed the landmasses to be like ones in his world with the exception of some lands missing and with different names. The land he lived in was called Equestria which was made up of several locations. The four main locations were Ponyville, Cloudsdale, canterlot, and some forest called Everfree. He was more interested in the Everfree forest's name "Everfree, what kind of a name was that?" he asked himself without noticing Twilight watching him. "hey whats your name" he asked "My name is Twilight Sparkle" acting calm "Twilight Sparkle can I ask you a question?" said Octavio which alarmed Twilight "I guess?". "good, I wanted to ask you something about the forest called Everfree?". "what would you like to ask?". "why is it called Everfree?"

Twilight had always known a lot about the Everfree forest but she'd never bothered to ask about how it got the name. "honestly I don't know, everfree is a mysterious place that just isn't normal." ."what do you mean by that?" he asked "well, everything that we make, it creates by itself." Octavio didn't know what she meant by make "what do you ponies do exactly?". "well, we cultivate our own Plants and fruit, and decide what weather should the day be while Everfree forest just does it all on its own its just not normal". "seems normal to me" this confused Twilight "why is it normal to you?" she ask. Octavio hesitated for a moment on deciding what to tell her, than he figured something out "well, where I come from things like forests making its own plants and whether acting on its own was normal, however I've never heard of ponies deciding what weather a day would be.". "oh not regular ponies, the Pegasus ponies decide on what the weather would be" "so what do unicorns do?" he asked "oh, we use our magic to do our jobs here?" Octavio suddenly hesitated before asking "wait you use magic?" she got confused "uh yes, we 've always used magic" he didn't believe her "show me." "what?" "show me what this magic looks like?" "o…k…" she hesitated. She concentrated her magic, her horn started glowing with energy and all the books levitated off the shelves and reorganized back into their shelves while a few remained suspended in the air.

Octavio couldn't believe his eyes. All the books had lifted themselves off the shelves and back into the same place they were before. " that was amazing." She humbled herself even though it was only a small amount of magic. He didn't look impressed though but she remembered something in the book about him not being able to smile. " I think I understand now…" he said, she grew interest "understand what?" " I understand why its' called Everfree forest now…" "why is it called everfree?". "Because Everfree, is truly the Foreverfree Forest!" this got her excited, she never thought about it that way but Everfree Forest was Foreverfree from the boundaries that other forests had. "how did you know it was called that?" "well me and my friends always dreamed about freedom where I came from." This puzzled her "well I better get out of your hair so ill be leaving" before he could leave Twilight stopped him. she had finally figured out what she wanted to ask "um, Octavio where did you get that scar on your face?' she pointed to the smile stitched on his face. The memory about how he got it made him feel deep and sorrowful. "it's a long story." "oh …well I be glad to see you again soon" with that they begged fairwell and Octavio walked out of the Library with that feeling over him.

Twilight was still watching him before he left and wondered where he came from and if he was the same stallion in the book. Just then Scootalo came racing by in her scooter and stopped near Twilight "oh hi Scootalo, what are you up to today" she asked "me and the others are going out giving invitation's to a surprise welcome party. Oh by the way, here's yours" Scootalo handed Twilight an invitation to the party. She was afraid to ask who the party was about but she had to ask "who's the party for?" "the new stallion in ponyville."

* * *

><p>Note: this is actually the most I've written and the earliest I've ever finished from now on ill try to get them done early. By the way I've seen the new stories for mlp and some of them seem a bit like mine. You tell me if they do.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 the party

It was in the late afternoon, and Octavio was trotting down a road with questions in his head he should have asked Twilight, when he spotted a gazebo. It was different from the ones he'd seen in his world, namely cause it wasn't in peace's. It was held up by trees instead of poles and had a naturel sense to it. As he walked towards it, it reminded him of one he had lived in once. As he sat on down, he recalled the time before his revolution, when he was still a mindless, emotionless killer for the Federation and when he had almost died had it not been for a special child from a village. As he remembered that time in his painful excuse of life, he lifted his hoof and felt the scar on his face which was the painful reminder of why he can't ever feel happiness. He felt hate boil inside him. All that hate inside pointed towards one beast that resides in him and the accursed remainder of that beast's existence always showing in his reflection. "Damn you sonrisa!" he grunted grinding his teeth with seething rage. Then he realized that he wasn't in a place of cruelty anymore. He now sat in a world without pain, without suffering, and with peace eternal.

This world and its inhabitants have never even seen what true violence is and they probably never will. It's better that way. They were too innocent and probably wouldn't last even a second in a battle. When he was looking out over the pastures of green grass, the trees, and the blue sky he felt a strange feeling and suddenly yawned. He never noticed it before but when he thought about it, this world made him weaker. The last time he slept was a month and he could have kept going. But now he felt extremely tired and the yawning was proof of it. He didn't question it and for once he let it take over. He leaned back on a boulder which was placed at the edge of the gazebo. He slowly closed his eyes and fell deep asleep.

* * *

><p>When they reached Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash and Rarity where both contemplating on how they would assess the situation. Fluttershy was a shy, timid, easily frightened equine but she was always open to friends. This was something that hadn't happened before. Whatever was it Octavio did or said could have provoked the poor girl into fleeing at blinding speed, they couldn't figure it out? They reached the door and before doing anything Rainbow Dash spoke "Should we knock?" Rarity shrugged. They didn't know what to expect in there. Fluttershy was never as scared before as she was when she met Octavio and he didn't seem like a bad person aside from all the scars. What was even more strange was that all her animals had not shown themselves at all. They would usually be running around here and there but today there wasn't a single sign of them.<p>

"well, no sense in standing around" rarity beckoned Rainbow Dash to knock on the door. "uh, fluttershy, are you home?" she said as she finished knocking on her door. After a few minutes, a reply came back. "come in…." there was a long pause before Rainbow Dash opened the door. They imagined the place would be empty and fluttershy would be hiding under something. What they found inside however, completely took them by surprise. Fluttershy was sitting in a chair staring out the window, along with most of her little friends. They nervously walked in and looked around the cottage. The room was lit only by the sunlight. They approached her but where cut off by Angel who motioned them to sit. They did as commanded and wondered suspiciously at what happened. Rarity Spoke up "Uh darling, a-are you alright?" she asked nervously. Fluttershy turned to face them. She had a blank expression and had a tear running down her face. Before they could say anything, she spoke " um, I'm not sure?" . "what do you mean your not sure?" Rainbow Dash asked turning evermore suspicious and nervous. "well…im…just confused". "why?" Rarity asked " well….Its him that confuses me" she said her expression deepening. "I don't see how he can be confusing dear? What makes you think that?" Rarity asked with growing concern for her friend.

Fluttershy cleared her throat and said "well I don't know what happened but when I used my stare, I looked into his eyes and I started seeing things, awful horrible things and I just wanted run away as fast as I could." She said her tone getting louder and more terrified. "I flew as fast as I could to home but they kept appearing in my head! It was painful!" she started sweating and continued " It felt like I was being tortured by this unending violent Pain! IT WAS UNBEARABLE!" she grew more terrified like she was staring at death and her heart pulsed faster she started crying "The worst of it was seeing that horrible horrible beast and its disgusting smile and those terrible GLOWing Eyes that Pierced my very soul!...but then….." she paused. her heart beat slowing to a steady pulse her face turned from fear to grief. And the tears stopped. "…t-t-then...w-what?" they asked looking even more terrified than her. she cleared her throat again and looked out the window. Her grief stricken face had given them the impression that something bad happened.

"…..then …I saw a small little grayish blue colt with a black mane,…sitting in a cage all alone, crying. He had no color in his eyes and his mouth was bleeding where a scar had been made but I couldn't tell, his hooves covered his face." She said with a heartbroken tone that even made Rainbow Dash and Rarity feel sad. "I called to him, I wanted to help him…but when he lifted his face, there were tears covering his face and running down his scar that shaped into a large smile and he said " you can never help me….im a monster….im already dead anyway" she finished and tears slowly fell from her face along with rarity. "what do you suppose it means" asked Rainbow dash Fluttershy just looked at them like they already knew they the answer. "…wait…you don't suppose that little colt is….." before Rarity could finish her sentence Fluttershy interrupted "I-i-I think I looked into Octavio's soul. Please don't tell him this." She insisted with tears in her eyes. They couldn't say no. they wiped away their tears and Rainbow Dash asked "what do you think happened to him?" they shrugged and just as they were about to leave, a knock came on the door.

They opened it and outside was Sweetie Bell holding three invitations. "Sweetie Bell, what are you doing with those invitations?" asked Rarity "Pinkie Pie's having a surprise welcome party for the new pony in town" they didn't even have to think who it was, they grew evermore nervous. "the party's gonna be at Sugar Cube Corner it's starting in an hour!" said Sweetie Bell with excitement. They each took a ticket and the four of them headed off to Sugar Cube Corner. Silently though Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity whispered to each other about the party " we can't tell him about this until the time is right understand?" said Rainbow Dash and the other two agreed and walked on.

At a train factory not too far away from Ponyville, group of engineers congratulated themselves at their new accomplishment. An experimental train that was larger and heavier than regular trains but was faster and motor-powered. it could carry even larger weight than regular locomotives and was virtually indestructible. "this is going to revolutionize transportation for all pony-kind" one of them said. One of the engineers than put a wooden block in front of the wheels and the group left the factory. However unaware to them the block was too small and was already starting to crack.

* * *

><p>"You're a beast!"<p>

"Why would you do this?"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"I have too much to live for!"

"You're a monster!"

"I'm sorry…..Please don't kill them"

"I hate you!"

"STAY AWAY YOU PSYCHO!"

All the voices kept getting louder. They were more than a thousand voices yet each one had the same thing to say. They kept Torturing Octavio, piercing his ears like burning spears. They never ended, they never stopped, they wanted his blood. "Go away…" he said but the voices got louder and more hateful tones picked up. Octavio fell to his knees and cupped his hands over his ears, but still he heard them. He bashed his head into the floor, which made his forehead bleed then His eardrums began to bleed and the pain grew even worse. Yet they kept getting louder and louder to the point where he couldn't take it anymore."….please for the love of god, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled slamming his fist on the ground making a large cracked hole where his fist hit. The voices stopped. Silence haunted the dark room where Octavio-in human form- kneeled in. then a deep demonic voice broke the silence " DeAth doEsN't CHAngE AnYTHing ….OCTavio…."when the voice stopped a circle of fire ignited around octavio who was still bleeding. "REMEmbEr ALL THE VoicEs oF thE PeOPle YoU KilLLEd…" a dark figure emerged from the fire. His face was covered by the hood of his sweater but his large disgusting smile could be seen. " yOU ArE a MoNSTer And YoU KHoW It…." Octavio knew who the figure was "I'm not the monster here, you are!" he yelled at the man who was now holding a machete. " You're the one who made me kill all those innocent Villagers, you're the one who-" before he could finish his sentence, in a flash the beast had appeared in front, grabbed and picked him up by his shirt, and brought him close to its face. " If YOu DiDn't Have tHE intention of KIllINg THem BEcAuSE of WhAT thEy dID TO That LITtlE Girl, I WoUlDn't BE HeRE…..Face IT, you aNd I ArE The saMe….." without even a moment to react, the blade had pierced Octavio's body and was already bleeding out. He dropped Octavio from his grasp who had already fallen to his knees, pulled out a revolver and aimed for Octavio's head. "CoNSIder YOurSelf LUcKy ThAT I CanT do AnYThing Here…" the man's last words before he pulled the trigger.

Octavio woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. The last thing he saw was a bright flash. It had already gotten close to night and octavio was panting fast. " I hate that thing" he said to himself before standing back up on his hooves. As he walked onto the road he heard someone calling his name. He trotted towards the voice only to discover that it was AppleJack. "where in Equestria have ya been Tavo? We've been lookin for ya for almost three hours." She said looking tired. Why would she be looking and who else was looking for him. "I've been sleeping over there." He answered pointing towards the gazebo. "why have you been looking for me?" he asked curiously. "well I hav somethin ta show ya over at Sugar Cube Corner." She said. "what is it?". "you'll see" she said chuckling a bit. Octavio got nervous, he didn't like surprise's but he assured himself that these ponies couldn't be planning something bad so he agreed and then she yelled out "AppleBloom, I found him!" than a filly with a hair bow came running out. Octavio recognized the child as one of those filly's who called themselves Cutie Mark Crusaders. She ran up to him all excited " howdy, I'm AppleBloom Nice ta meet ya." She said giggling "uh, hello I'm Octavio nice to meet you too." He said unsure of what to say considering he's only known one child in his life "gosh mister you sure are big" she happily said "well she sure is excited to meet ya Tavo" AppleJack said still smiling. He already figured out that they were sisters.

* * *

><p>As they were walking through town, Octavio noticed that people weren't in their home's. He could tell by how he couldn't hear their breathing. He developed a keen sense of hearing in the wilderness that enables him to hear sounds ten times better than a dog. While he was wondering where they could be, AppleBloom Asked him a Peculiar question "hey Tavo, how'd ya get your Cutie Mark?" she pointed at the mark on his flank. That's what they were called he thought to himself as he was thinking of an answer. " is your special talent cuttin tomatoes?" she asked curiously. He looked at his mark of Xico, his machete, covered in blood with the blade pointed down. The blood sorta looks like tomatoe juice he thought. "something like that" he said finally coming up with an answer. He now knew that the marks had something to do with talent. He then noticed that AppleJack had three apples has her's so it had something to do with apples but AppleBloom had nothing on her's. He wondered why she had nothing on her flank? But then he had a sudden realization that he was looking at flanks and quickly looked away hoping they didn't notice.<p>

"Sugar Cube corners' right over there."

AppleJack pointed towards the bakery where Octavio got his blueberry muffin. As they neared the bakery, Octavio heard a lot of breathing in the bakery than noticed moving shadows in the windows. He felt nervous, were they planning something for him, an ambush. His muscles tensed and he braced himself for whatever happened. "well why are ya standin out here, come on in" she said. Octavio slowly walked to the door looking for any kind of sign that might point to any kind of danger. As he walked into the bakery, the door behind him suddenly shut. Octavio's sense's went up when the door shut. They were planning something against him. He quickly thought about how he would go about this, he could break through the door, follow the breathing patterns, or face them head on. But before he could decide on what to do, a bright light went up and completely took him off guard and then in a split second…..

"SURPRISE!"


	9. Chapter 8 till death

Note: I buy new headphones, have happy time, get religious message, says good things will happen if send, 30 minutes later. Headphones brake, using headphone with one working earpiece, messes up hearing….now im hard of hearing, my ear hurts, and I didn't get the feeling back….….….why god?

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia was in her throne room feeling especially happy today. Today was the anniversary of a very special day near and dear to her heart. She asked her guards to leave the room for the day and deemed that no one would bother her. Plus she didn't want anyone to see her giggling and dancing around the room doing twirls and flying around the columns. On this day exactly 4,530 years ago when she and her sister ruled equestria after imprisoning discored, was the day that changed her whole life and made her into the caring, majestic, princess she is today. She would always start the day by suspending all her royal duty's, then she would enjoy a nice hot bath singing to her hearts content. After that she would enjoy a lovely feast with her sister and other guests, she would then thank them for their visit and politely ask them to not disturb her in her throne room.<p>

So far the day had gone nice and smooth and the sun light illuminating the room made her feel like she did on that day with that special pony in her life. Before she could sing a special song however, Princess Luna burst through the doors. When she turned around to face her little sister, Luna spoke "something terrible is about to happen to ponyville!" she said with a look of concern. "what do you mean something bad is going to happen?" she said now interested at this "we've just received a report from the train factory up the mountain , the Experimental Alpha series train prototype has broken away from the factory and is on a non-stop course directly for Ponyvilles train station!" Celestia was in shock at this. She had seen the train during its early stages and something of that size could possibly destroy a small town like Ponyville. "order the guards to prepare a chariot for my arrival. Only powerful magic can stop that beast train from destroying the town." They left the throne room in a hurry and the guards had already prepared a chariot. "Fly fast to Ponyville!" she ordered the pegasai guards and they flew off in a dash.

Even though she doesn't get to enjoy her day, her royal duty as princess of Equestria was to protect all under her rule. She had too for the sake of her ponies and to honor the memory of him. He would have done it.

* * *

><p>The bright flash, the loud noises's, and the mob of ponies waiting for his arrival, it was the kind of scene he was all too familiar with. unfortunately for them, they had the bad luck for ambushing a psycho and the worst psycho of them all, the king of psychos. He only needed a split second to come up with five different attack planes. He could take Applejack hostage and demand for a way out of this mess, he could throw AppleJack and AppleBloom at them for a good distraction to attack, he could easily bash and gore his way through the ponies and out the wall, he could run outside lock them in and burn the whole place down, or he could make this simple and easy by using his unnatural ability. The stare of a thousand dead suns's. all and all he was completely prepared for whatever they would throw at him. that is, until he feels that strange feeling again, that same warm feeling that he got when he met Fluttershy. it threw him completely off and he had lost his intention of killing them.<p>

Before he could say anything, a Pink pony appeared out of nowhere and put a party hat right on top of his head. " HIYA I'm Pinkie Pie, wow you really are big , I heard you where tall but I didn't think you'd be really really tall, sorry about the party hat not being big enough for your head but I guess it can't be helped *hehe* and the cake too, so what's your name?" she said finally finishing her long sentence that Octavio got lost in "uh, Octavio" he said still a a tad bit confused by the hyperactive pony. "oouu You have the same name as a friend of ours, are you two related, are you two twins , you don't look alike considering you blue and she's gray, but you have the same mane color so you might be mane twins!" she giggled "well you might be related but she likes music and I don't know what you like, do you like music too or do you like something else, maybe playing pin the tail on the pony or baking sweets or maybe you like singing its like music only your mouths an instrument and that doesn't make sense!" Octavio was quite impressed, hes never seen anyone who could say that many words in one breath. "boy you really like to smile Octavio, and that's okay because smiling's always fun to share with friends." She added " im not smiling that's, just my scar" he pointed to his mouth and then his scar to point out the difference between them "Oh silly me I guess I didn't see it there." she said giggling all the while. Before he got anymore confused by the girl, he noticed that none of the ponies had attacked. He stared at his surroundings, unsure of what to make of it. Confetti's, balloons, party hats, a cake, a banner that said welcome, he was puzzled by whatever was happening here. He turned to the pony who was already conversing with Twilight about something that he didn't understand he asked "uh Pinkie Pie, what is this" he pointed at all the things mentioned "why, it's a surprise welcome party I threw for you with some help from my friends" she said with a smile as wide as his scar. His face went blank.

His great grandfather had once wrote how a party was a celebration of something or someone. A welcome party for example was the celebration of someone being welcomed into a place or group and being accepted and celebrated as such. And if it is a surprise party,that just means that they care and want you with them.

He's never had a party before in his whole life, especially a surprise party. He was generally never welcomed anywhere. Hell, the nicest thing anyone has ever done to him was throw a rock at him. But this was the best thing anyone has ever done to him. it made his heart beat even faster and a joyful feeling was overcoming him. He wish he could have enjoyed it forever, but sadly he remembered what happens if he does.

The six ponies got nervous at what was happening. They stared at Octavio who was biting hard on his lips that he drew blood. His eyes had dilated and looked more like dots, he was sweating hard, he was trembling and they were starting to get worried. Soon all the ponies were staring at the odd display. AppleJack trotted over to him "you alright sugar-" before she could finish her sentence, Octavio vanished in thin air leaving behind a cloud of dust. "how did he do that? He's not a unicorn." Asked Twilight who was among the crowed of ponies trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then AppleJack noticed Skid marks on the ground and a twisted dirt trail "he didn't disappear. That giant ran like a lighting bolt" she said pointing out the marks and trail. The others were confused on how such tall guy can run so fast.

* * *

><p>Octavio was looking for something to get the smile already conforming off his face. He used one of his unnatural abilities to run as fast as he could out of there. (Which in retrospect was at a speed way above the speed of sound.) He needed the speed in case "<strong>he<strong>" got out. He noticed a large mountain side that looked strong and thought he can use that. He slowed down his speed just enough to slam head-first directly into the side of the mountain. It wasn't enough to get it out. Before he ran again however, a giant boulder fell on his head, knocking him on the ground. As he lifted the boulder off, he noticed he didn't have that feeling anymore and sighed peacefully. He looked out at ponyville, which was a few yards away from him. He then got back up and took off into the direction of Sugar Cube Corner without cleaning himself up.

* * *

><p>As the ponies where about ready to find him, a gust of wind hit them and there at the door way was Octavio. However they're expression turned from happy to shocked. Octavio noticed how their faces changed when he got back and how a few of them fainted on the spot. "what?" he asked wondering what the problem was when Twilight and Rarity brought out a mirror to show him. In his reflection he saw his face was dripping with blood where the boulder hit. "didn't even noticed that" he said amused at his appearance. "Doesn't it hurt?" Twilight asked nervously "nah these kinds of things are normal for me." He said like nothing was wrong. Rarity handed him a towel "well you should at least clean yourself up. your leaving icky blood droplets all over floor." She added being grossed out by the amount of blood. Octavio didn't understand but he did as told not wanting to start an argument. When he finished wiping his face Pinkie Pie Shouted "Alright now that the guest of honor is back and clear faced, lets get this party started!"<p>

* * *

><p>They were half way to ponyville hoping to warn them about the impending danger when they saw it. the alpha series prototype rode through the mountain side at top speed, crushing anything in its way. This was Celestia's chance to stop that thing before it reached Ponyville. She ordered her guards to stop miles enough away on the tracks. When they reached a far enough place, she jumped up and began building up energy in her horn. She aimed to destroy that train before it reached them. Luna got out of the chariot and stood near the guards at the side. She watched the train speeding up its pace and was worried for her older sister. "are you sure you can do this on your own Celestia." She asked seeing the train approaching. "I can't risk getting any of you hurt so I must." She said still charging up her magic. She focused her magic at the approaching giant and was ready for it when it appeared. A smile as wide and grotesque as anything she's ever seen. It spoke to her in a deep demonic voice " TheY WIll bUrn, YoU AND YoUR SisTeR ShaLL BE MiNE." This shook Celestia to her core and caused the magic buildup to weaken. When it disappeared, the train was now only 20 feet away. She had to act fast, so she shot out the premature beam of magic to stop that thing. When it hit, it caused a flash of light that should have gone through, hitting the engine stopping it in its tracks.<p>

However it kept going and was only inches away from hitting Celestia, Luckily though she flew quickly up into the air before it hit her. However it did run over the chariot completely destroying it. they were dismayed at their failure, especially Celestia who couldn't stop that thing. "how could this be? even that amount of magic should be able to destroy any form of giant." She said to herself feeling ashamed. But she still at least had to warn them about the impending danger, "we have to fly as quickly as possible to warn them of this crisis." She ordered and they flew off towards the direction of the tracks as fast as they could. But the train was faster and was already a few meters from the town.

She was growing more and more concern and worried she'd never make it. but she had to at least evacuate them, to keep them safe and to keep the promise she made.

* * *

><p>Even though the guest of honor vanished for a few seconds then appeared again all bloodied and unaware of it, the party went great. Octavio learned the names of the ponies he saw during his walk, they played a game he didn't quite understand with the fact that they were pinning the tail on an image of themselves, drank a cup of some kind of red stuff Pinkie Pie gave him and didn't understand why they were amazed, and a lot of ponies asked him why he smiled a lot, but he answered that he wasn't smiling, that's just a scar. As they danced to the music playing (except Octavio who didn't know how to dance) Fluttershy left, unsure why but she felt like she had to. She probably still didn't want to meet him for fear of the horrid images.<p>

Outside it was already dark but the streets were lit by street lights. As she began walking home, she heard a distant Raptor-like calling. She searched for where the squawking came from and it sounded like it was coming from the train station. Even though she knew not to go there at night, she had to see what was making the noise. In the far distance she heard a rumbling metallic sound and felt the ground shake. Now the call was getting louder.

It was getting late and some party guests where already leaving. The remaining guests were the five ponies and Octavio who was already about to leave. "thank you for the Party Pinkie Pie" he said to the still hyperactive pony enjoying a piece of cake " aw it was nothing." She said joyfully "no i mean it, where I come from, nice things like this never exist so thank you for the party." He said leaving the Sugar Cube Corner happy on the inside(luckily not on the outside)hoping to have a good night sleep at the gazebo. As the party was winding down, they all began to leave the bakery but Rarity noticed that Fluttershy wasn't with them, "has anyone seen Fluttershy" they all shrugged. Than Pinkie Pie came outside with them "She left when everyone was dancing" .they asked how she knew and she answered that she saw her leave. Before they could say anything else the ground started shaking and they could hear in the distance what sounded like a train but slightly harder. Rainbow Dash Flew up to see what it was. When she did see it her jaw dropped at the sight of a giant train that had a hole in the front."look at the size of that thing!" It didn't look like it was slowing down at any rate so they started worrying. "if it doesn't slow down it might crash into something." Twilight said and the others agreed. They shared the same worry but shrugged it off, thinking it might slow down at some point.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy found the source of the call, a large hawk had got it's left talon stuck in the front plow of a train. it had brown feathers and white thunder-like patterns on its wings. it was slightly bigger than regular sized hawks and upon close inspection it had bright blue glowing electrical like patterns on its chest. she wasn't aware of the runaway Prototype train at the time so she jumped right on the tracks to help the large poor bird. the bird was startled by the pony as it was trying to escape "don't worry little birdie, i'm here to help." she said calming the bird down. She stuck her hoof in the slits of the plow and pushed the talon out. The bird stretched its wing out and began flapping its wings which made a light electrical sound and lifted up into the air. It chirped at Fluttershy like saying thank you "oh your welcome, now go on home little bird." She said to the bird and it flew off into the air and disappeared in a flash of lighting leaving behind it, rain.<p>

she was amazed at the spectacle the bird did and vaguely remembered reading something about that kind of bird. When she was about to leave she couldn't move. She turned around to notice that her left hoof was stuck in the slit. She struggled pulling herself out but to no avail. she tried and tried but it didn't come out. "Is any Pony around Please help me!" she called out hoping that someone would hear her. After a few calls no one came and she thought she'd be stuck there in the rain, but then a voice called out "Fluttershy, what's happened to ya" the voice sounded like AppleBlooms voice and as she looked up, AppleBloom, Scootalo, and Sweetie Bell were standing right on the platform above her." Oh thank goodness, girls I need you to go get some-" before she could finish her sentence a loud horn blasted out startling everyone. "what was that?" asked Scootalo rubbing her ears. The ground rumbled and they could hear what sounded like a train. The CDC couldn't see it but Fluttershy could. Her eyes widened at the Alpha series train that was approaching at top speed on the same track she was on. She panicked struggling more and more to pull herself out but she her hoof wouldn't budge. The CDC noticed this and jumped off the platform to help. "no girls get off the tracks and get help!" "no, Fluttershy were gettin you out of there." Said AppleBloom. They tried pulling her out from all angles but she couldn't move. They tried and tried but she was stuck good and the train was finally in view. The CDC panicked and kept trying too free her. She was even more terrified now than before, not only was she in danger but now she's put the three fillys in danger, and when that thing hits the train their will be a large explosion that could destroy the town. In a last ditch effort she breathed in deeper than she's ever done before and let out a loud scream.

* * *

><p>"that sounded like Fluttershy and it's coming from the train station!"<p>

The others gasped. Now they were fully aware of the danger, as it started to rain. They feared for their shy friend "I'll go on ahead!" Said Rainbow Dash and she had already dashed off into the direction of the train station. She feared for her friends' life so she flew fast hoping to reach it in time. The train was already approaching and she was too far away. I'll never make it she thought, already giving up hope, but before she did, a big blue flash going faster than she was, knocked her out of the way sending her crashing into a tree. "What was that!"

* * *

><p>He was speeding up his pace hoping to reach the tracks before the train got close. A few minutes ago, Octavio was about to go to sleep when he was awakened by the blasting horn and it started pouring down rain. He got up and watched the giant approaching the train station thinking it was more Ponies. But before he could go back to sleep, he heard a scream. His Pulse pounded, his muscles tensed, his eyes widened, and he knew exactly who it was. When he figured out where it was coming from, he got up and ran towards it. But he was too far away, so he used his unnatural speed which he dubbed "Psycho Lighting" and shot across the fields, through the forest, across the streets accidently knocking Rainbow Dash out of the way, and made it to the entrance of the station.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gave up all hope, the train was only 10 miles away but was approaching faster and she despaired in grief stricken sadness and tears began flowing down her face. She wasn't strong enough to throw them out of the way, they were too stubborn to move, and above all else the town would be destroyed. There was no hope, and in this horror, the three filly's panicked and clung to her like she was their mother and also started crying. "girls please go." she pleaded but they where too scared to listen to her. This made her sadness grew deeper, now they lost hope and she wasn't a good enough friend to protect the family of her friends. She did what anyone in her state would do and held them closer and wrapped her wings around them.<p>

She hoped that by wrapping her wings around them they wouldn't see their death approaching. she closed her eyes and she saw her life flash before her eyes. She held them tighter. She cried harder not noticing the gust of wind that hit her.

* * *

><p>Octavio had a moment in time that froze for him. he was positioned in between the train and Fluttershy who was clinging on to something. He didn't know what to do the train was only inches away and he'd never tried stopping something this big and in his current form he didn't think he could. But he turned and saw Fluttershy crying and holding on to the three filly's that reminded him of the little girl in the village. Weak or not he couldn't let such a kind spirit and three innocent girls die. He faced the train breathed in deep and slowly reared up. he had to time this right or he could end up dead and they would die as well. How can I stop this thing he thought he knew he was too weak anyway he was already loosing hope. But he remembered a passage from his Great Grand Fathers letters and read it in his head: "<em><strong>life is a valuable thing and the life of someone you care about should always be on top of yours so no matter what, you use every bit of strength, energy, and power to keep them alive no matter what the cost."<strong>_

time unfroze When the train was only inches away and using all his strength Octavio Lunged his hooves forward making contact with the train.

* * *

><p>Note: I hope that's a good enough cliff hanger because I don't know how to make one. Keep reviewing and I hope that your all enjoying this. oh can some one tell me when should be a good time to publish a story or chapter then i would appreciate. oh and before I start the new chapter...…can someone tell me what the hell a sergal is doing hiding in my closet staring at me and what should I do about it? alright….im scared now. Ay way.<p>

Updated note: the sergal is still there and i changed this abit thinking that it looked off and now i hope its better. oh and i also changed the song from chap.7 so enjoy...maybe.


	10. Chapter 9 the day that passed

Note:….i took care of the sergal…..now I have a hanging sergal in my room…someone actually told me that it would have been really great if I let her rape me…well had I not killed and hung it the only thing I can say is that the only thing gettin raped in here is the sergal girl….eh, too late now.

* * *

><p>-10 minutes ago-<p>

They flew at top speed towards ponyville but the train was already closing in. The princesses had decided that because it was faster than them, they had to reattempt stopping the alpha. Celestia was in a hurry to stop it, she didn't want to break the promise to him. While she was figuring out ways to stop it, Luna was watching her sisters actions. She and some guards in the past who had passed away were the only ones who knew about the secret relationship between her sister and a Stallion who didn't exactly belong in their world. She still worried about her sister's "promise". Even though they were immortals and have lived a very long time, the one moment which happened many years ago is the one thing she has held onto for so long. He was a great pony and an even greater man considering all his misdeeds and sins. And he was the only being in their existence who changed the way their lives were lived. And he was the only being that gave Love back to them and Celestia gave it right back. But she still worried about her fearing that one day she might do something that could cost her, her life.

She was going to tell her something about the promise but was interrupted by a strange electrical flash of light across the sky and it started raining. They were blinded by its brightness and before realizing it the train was already at the town "no!" she said now losing all hope. She halted as the train had already made its way to the train station. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to see the horrible event that would befall them. They'd failed to stop the train, failed to evacuate them, and she would end up breaking her promise. He was right they will burn she thought to herself now crying. she never wanted to break her promise to a pony that gave her reason to live. As she was grieving she suddenly remembered a something he said to her once _**" Even though there may be no hope left in dark times, remember that even the smallest flitter of life will shine a light of hope brighter than the sun."**_

Then she heard the loud terrible sound of metal crashing and falling apart, she slowly opened her eyes feeling the rain lightly fall against her mane knowing the sight would be unbearable to watch. But to her surprise what she saw was different than what she anticipated.

* * *

><p>She heard the crash and bang of metal but she felt no pain at all. She thought that her death must have been quick. But she still felt the rain on her body and still heard the light tapping of rain hitting metal so she was more confused. She also still felt the three filly's clinging to her, so she was starting to believe that she was not dead, but how? She opened her eyes to see three stunned and jaw dropped filly's who had lifted her wings up and stared at something in front of the train she was stuck in. she didn't understand so she turned her head facing an incredible sight. The giant train that should have crushed them was completely stopped and the front part was wrapped around a tall grayish blue stallion with a black mane and tail who was reared up and who's hooves were lodged inside the train.<p>

Thinking that her eyes were deceiving her, she used her free hoof to wipe her eyes and took another look. She couldn't believe what she saw. Then she started noticing all the scars on him and the blade cutie mark. Was it really him she thought to herself dumbfounded by the sight. "hey, you alright?" he said turning his head to face them. She automatically recognized him as Octavio, due to the black colored eyes and smiling scar. "u-u-umm" she muttered still surprised. Octavio then pulled both his hooves out the train feeling it move for a second. He walked over to the four while fluttershy was covering her eyes and the three filly's dropped from their grip on her and stood there speechless. "H-howd ya do that?" Applebloom asked still dumbfounded "I don't know…I just did it." he said acting modest. He walked right up to Fluttershy and noticed that her hoof was stuck in the slit of the plow. Feeling nervous he thought about what to say to her "uhh…do you need help?" he asked her calmly, hoping she wouldn't get startled again. She was covering her face With her wings and hoof and was laying on the ground.

"um" she whispered "what was that?" he asked getting closer trying to understand what she said. She whispered a bit louder but he still couldn't hear her. "could you repeat that a bit louder please?" he asked getting even closer. Fluttershy got more nervous but she needed help getting free. She quickly Lifted her head up "I said-!" she stopped. Octavio didn't have enough time to move back from his position and before they knew it…Fluttershy and Octavio's nose's touched.

They're hearts beat faster and they felt butterflies in their stomachs. She didn't feel scared but instead felt warm and peaceful almost like that special feeling. He felt the same warm feeling he felt when they first met but stronger. They separated blushing all the while, Fluttershy smiled nervously, Octavio rubbed his head "s-s-so what was it that you said?" he asked still feeling the touches affects. "um i-I need help getting out." she asked shyly still a little red cheeked. "Oh…okay." he said. He put both hooves on the slit and pulled it apart, releasing her from its grip. She stumbled forward and almost fell had Octavio not caught her in time. The three filly's where giggling at what they did, and Fluttershy and Octavio got embarrassed.

As she was rubbing her hoof, Octavio decided to speak "I never caught your name when we met. What was it again?" he asked acting like he didn't remember her name. Fluttershy vaguely remembered hearing her name being mentioned by Rarity when they first met, but she was terrified at the time so she didn't know for sure. " um, I'm Fluttershy." she said "well Fluttershy, I'm Octavio…..but you can call me Tavo if you like?" "oh, okay Tavo." She said. It stopped raining and the clouds had blown away revealing a bright warm morning.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!"

The loud voice startled them and upon looking up they saw the five friends along with most of the town alongside them who looked like they had just woken up. The loud voice came from Rainbow Dash who looked all excited. And who flew right up to Octavio "when I got knocked into the tree, i went faster but then I heard the loud crash. So I flew up and I saw you stopping that thing with your bare hooves!" she exclaimed then they started cheering.

the five ponies had gotten off the platform and checked immediately on their friends. Applejack and Rarity hugged their little sisters tight almost crying happy that they didn't get hurt. Scootalo was like a little sister to Rainbow Dash so they hugged to but without crying. "Thank you Tavo for saving my little sis's life" exclaimed AppleJack with tears in her eyes. "as do I. Thank you for saving Sweetie Bell!" Rarity said with tears in her eyes. Octavio however knew different. "nah don't thank me, thank Fluttershy, shes the one who protected them." He said pointing to her left wing. Fluttershy wasn't aware of it but when she took a look at her wing, there was blood on it. she gasped and examined her wings even closer, revealing glass shards from the trains window had penetrated the fleshy part of her wings. She winced as the pain started setting in. they turned their attention back to their hurt friend and comforted her. Twilight spotted blood pouring from all four of his legs.

"are you alright Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash, they looked at her injury and decided to take her to the hospital. as they where comforting her,Twilight walked over to Octavio who was gazing at the train car "Tavo, why are your legs bleeding?" she asked with concern on her face. Octavio looked down at his hooves "oh this, its what happens if i use Psycho lighting too much." he said, she was confused "whats psycho lighting?" she asked "its an unnatural ability of mine, its what allowed me to get here so quick." he said not wiping off the blood from his legs "why are they bleeding?" "its a way for me to keep from overusing it. if i do the blood will keep pouring until theres no blood left then my flesh and skin will start falling off." he finished, twilight was a little grossed out by the details so she went towards the train.

Twilight was considering the dangers of having a giant head car covering the path of a smaller train. " how are we gonna move this thing?" she asked herself, she was concentrating her magic on moving the train but Octavio broke her concentration "don't waste your magic on this, I'll move it." he said walking up to the train "that trains too big for even somepony as tall as you." She said. Octavio put both hooves on the front car and began to push forward.

They were all amazed when the train car started moving backwards. The train was quite heavy and Octavio pushed and grunted until he reached a point of the tracks where one side was the town and the other was a clear plain. He took his left hoof under the side off the train grunted and flipped it over on its right side where the plain was making a loud thud when it hit. He was weaker here and built up a sweat. He walked back to the ponies with gaped faces except for the three filly's who had fallen asleep on their sisters back's. " you girls take Fluttershy to tha hospital, we'll go and take the girls home." And so Twilight and Pinkie Pie carried Fluttershy to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The situation had died down and every pony who had awaken from the sleep had left the train station and went back home. As AppleJack was leaving the station, she noticed Octavio was heading to the forest. She caught up with him " Tavo, where are ya goin. Don't ya have a place here to sleep?" she asked. He looked at her " well, not exactly here more or less all the way over the fields at an old gazebo." he said and kept walking. "why would ya sleep in an old gazebo?". "got nowhere else to go.". " well…why don't ya stay with us!" she said smiling. "Are you sure about that AppleJack?" he said "well why not, if you hadn't stopped that train with your amazing strength, Fluttershy and my sister and her friends would have been flattened by that thing, it's the least we can do." She said. Octavio thought about it and was really hoping for some sleep " alright lets go." AppleJack gave a loud "yeehaw!" and they headed for Sweat Apple Acres.<p>

* * *

><p>"he looks just like him." it was all she said. Luna didn't know what she meant, but he did vaguely resemble him. when they heard the crash but didn't see an explosion they had to see what stopped it. when they got close to the station, Celestia saw the head car moving backwards. She stopped and stared at what was moving such a thing. The train was then flipped on its right side, almost crushing one of the guards who snuck closer. The princesses and the four guards all flew up into the air so as to not get spotted. Celestia took a look at what it was and her eyes widened.<p>

In fact, he did look like the stallion years ago, only with more scars. "same grayish blue coat, same black mane and tail, and the same blood stained blade." She said to herself. There was a long pause than Celestia broke the silence "everyone, go back to the castle." She ordered and they all flew off.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the doctors checked on Fluttershy and they said she was going to be fine. The shards didn't hit any blood veins but she is going to have to stay off using her wing for at least 8 hours. As Twilight was leaving the hospital she spotted spike running over to her carrying a bag. "Spike, what are you doing?" she asked "well I was enjoying some sleep when out of nowhere this giant bird blew right through the window." he said "and when I say blew, I mean it blew up the window with electricity or something!" Twilight thought he had another nightmare "are you sure that's what you saw?" she asked. "I'm serious it had like these strange white markings on its wings and some kind of glowing electrical pattern running across its body." Now she was starting to take it seriously, she had read something about a large bird with electric based powers but she wasn't sure "spike, did it look like a hawk?" she asked he nodded "that sounds like a thunderbird but they've been extinct for thousands of years how is this one alive?" she said "I don't know but it dropped a note saying that I had to bring some book to you." "what book?" "This one." He pulled out from the sack "<strong>The Two On Opposite Roads"<strong> she had forgotten all about it. And from what she remembers, Octavio fits the picture. She thought to herself; is Octavio the beast king.

* * *

><p>"now I know its not much but it's the only thing that you can probably sleep in considering how big you are."<p>

"are you kidding me, its probably the softest bed I have ever seen!" they arrived at Sweat Apple Acres with granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting for them at the gate when they arrived the sight of Octavio was a little nerve racking but when AppleJack introduced him and offered him a place to stay because of how he saved Applebloom, they welcomed him with open arms. They greeted and AppleJack made a joke about how Octavio made Big McIntosh look like Little McIntosh and they laughed except for Octavio. Considering his size the only place that he could sleep in was the barn, he thanked them and AppleJack escorted him to the barn house.

"get a good sleep and we'll wake ya up for some work to be done." She said to Ocatvio. He nodded in agreement. As she was about to leave Octavio asked her something "hey, why do you and everyone else call me Tavo?" she didn't even think about that either "well, its short for Octavio and we already have a friend with almost the same name so we wouldn't want ta get confused with the two of ya." "oh, alright" he said and as she was about to close the doors Octavio called "Thank you AppleJack." she yawned "its alright Tavo. Goodnight." She closed the doors of the barn. She was considering asking him where he got all those scars but she didn't sleep at all last night so she thought it wait for the morning.

* * *

><p>As Octavio was making a bed out of hay and straw, he thought about the day that passed. How he started the day sweating in a submarine in the Caribbean (or what's left of it) and how he got out on the submarine and jumped onto the U.S.F. Augusta deck, killed the watch guards, got his team up on the deck, started a fire in three different rooms, and killed over 150 of those marines. Then he remembered giving his speech, the cheering Psychos, then the bullets hitting him, the gunships coming in, the 50 remaining psychos evacuating the deck with Daniel and Tom leading them. Then he remembered dying, than darkness, than waking up falling and changing into something new. He then remembered the rest as probably the best time in his life.<p>

As he was settling in his straw bed he wondered something "I wonder how tom and Daniel are doing?" he said to himself "wish they could see this."

* * *

><p>Bullets and bombshells bombarded the ruins of an old office building, where an army was positioned at. Surrounding them was an onslaught of Federation death Squads and tanks. The soldiers on the inside were shooting them with just about everything they've got. A young soldier wearing a dark brown leather sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans was picking off targets getting to close with his AK-47, he had medium straight light blond hair with a light build and a two rifles forming an x tattoo on his right shoulder. He kept killing until a tank round blew a hole in the wall sending him towards the wall behind him. He got back up and ran down the steps into a hall where more soldiers were defending their positions at the windows and holes blown by tank rounds. Bodies started dropping and he ran through a barrage of bullets, being the fastest in the army he only got scratches. He ran through a door jumped over a gap and ran beside another soldier who was as young as him backed up behind a metal wall. He wore a black leather jacket and pants with a white shirt under it. he had medium wavy dark blue hair that covered his forhead, and carried a UMP45 The blond spoke first "whats happened Tom?" he asked in his Russian accent. "a report came in from the camps, gunships are headed this way!" "der'mó!" he Exclaimed as a sniper round went through the wall they were backed up on. "well what now!" he asked. Tom was thinking of some plane but none seem possible without Octavio's help. As he was thinking of a plane that might work a bullet bounced of a wall hitting tom in his right arm. He yelped, Daniel grabbed him and slung his Toms left arm over his shoulders. The wound was deep and Daniel face went dark "so much, for using that." As he was carrying him off to the side Tom spoke "were outmanned , out gunned and if we don't leave now, this ruin will be our graves" Daniel never liked retreating but under the circumstances he had no choice "otlichno!" he said he picked up a radio slinging from his waist and pushed the call Button "ALL SQUAD LEADERS, RETREAT BACK TO THE TUNNLES." All the soldiers started running towards the underground tunnles and a few stayed behind to hold the Federation off. Daniel carried Tom to the tunnles, angered by the defeat and he slamed a fist on the wall "Damn it, why did Octavio had to die!"<p> 


	11. i moved WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

To all my fans (if i have any left...which i doubt) I moved all three stories to**_ ._** I go under the new name of **a stranger,** and i made some _changes_ to the stories. Not big changes just things like names, appearance, and length. Some new parts were added, some were taken out and i turned _Pony Evolution _and _confusion of species_ in to one Story called _Evolution: Pt 2 _and renamed the first story to _The Dead King Of_ Psychos. I hope this doesn't upset or turn anyone off from still reading.

Thank you for reading after a few weeks the stories will be gone and further continuing on

*deadpsycho97 (AKA a stranger)


End file.
